Gray and Erza's training
by Boendal
Summary: Erza wants to become stronger so she asks Gray to help her. Lets just say that the training ended in an unexpected way.


**Well I obviously do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy.**

"Gray I always wanted to ask you. Where did you get your swordsmanship skills?" asked Romeo Conbolt who was sitting together with team Natsu at the guild.

"Why do you ask?" asked the ice mage. "Well I want to become as strong as Natsu and I doubt my magic can rival dragon slaying magic so I thought that maybe I can replace what I lack at the magic with combat skills" explained the boy. All team looked at the boy. It was quite solid logic for a fourteen year old.

Gray and Erza looked at each other and smiled. "Well it began when I was sixteen…"

The sixteen year old Gray Fulbuster was talking with Cana Alberona. "Dude why are you bugging me with this again?! I don't how that day was supposed to be lucky for you but it was. Luck is a strange thing and you can't always figure out how exactly it helped you. Listen Gray I love you but if you ask me about that prediction once again I will blow up your head!" said the annoyed brown haired girl to her best friend. The ice mage sighed and sat down beside the fortune teller on a bench. "I know sorry. I don't really know why had I remembered it today. The incident drives me crazy. I swear I will never figure out which part of that day was supposed to be lucky" said the boy as he slammed his head on the table.

The fortune teller giggled at that. "Well Erza came to the guild that day. Maybe meeting you crush was the luckiest part of that day" teased Cana. The brunet was about to retort when the doors of the guild flew open.

A grumpy and beaten Erza Scarlet entered the guild. It looked like she got into a major fight with someone. She walked up to the table where Gray and Cana were siting. She sat down on the bench and slammed her head onto the table besides the ice mage. The fortune teller lifted a brow in amusement.

"Gray how are you doing this?!" asked the clearly frustrated female knight. The ice mage turned his head to the redhead

"Doing what?" asked the confused boy.

"How can you always get up and challenge me again and again after I beat you up?" asked Erza. The ice mage put a finger to his chin in thought. "Well I guess in all honesty it's because I am stuborn like a goat and maybe because I am a little bit stupid. Why do you ask? Did Mira beat you up again?" asked the boy.

"Yes. Yes she did" replied the sulking knight.

"Why don't you train with someone, become stronger and then beat Mira up" suggested Cana as she was looking through her cards.

"I would gladly do that but no one will agree to train with me. The adults are too busy with their own business and the others are far too afraid of me" said the redhead.

"Why don't you as our favorite ice brain to help you. You said it yourself he always gets up after you beat him up. I think he would be a great practice dummy" said Cana.

"That is …actually a great idea" said the knight. She grabbed her male friend by the hand and started dragging him in the direction of guild's entrance.

"What?! No way! Have you asked my opinion. I don't want to be your punching bag!" yelled Gray. "I thought you was supposed to be happy to spend some alone time with you crush" said Erza and was that a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Geez Erza even you? I never knew you have ever listened to stupid rumors" said the boy who was still trying to get out of the death grip of his friend.

"Is it really that stupid?" asked the girl in an innocent voice.

"Yes it is!" yelled the ice mage as he used his magic to create thin layer ice around their connected hands. It was enough for Erza to let him go. "I said I won't be your punching bag" said the ice mage in a dead serious tone. The scarlet haired knight had stopped and turned around to her friend.

"Gray please I need to become stronger not to beat Mira but for someone else. Gray please I really need this" said the girl. Here they were. The great Erza Scarlet was pleading some ice mage to help her get stronger. He couldn't say 'no' to her could he? The boy let out a sigh and grabbed knight's hand and walked out from the guild.

"Fine I will help you. I know a nice place where no one will bother us" said the ice mage.

"Gray"

"What now"

"Will we be walking through the whole city like this?" asked Erza. The confused boy turned around to face her. She was blushing a little bit for some unknown reason. Only then the ice mage felt something warm in his hand. He looked down and saw that he was still holding redhead's hand. He retrieved his hand as quick as it was on fire. The knight smiled at him. Gray was now blushing several different shades of red but he did noted one thing about himself. He really liked that smile.

After about an hour of walking they reached a clearing at the woods. It was a large meadow. The teens walked into the middle of it and took their battle stances. Erza summoned one of her swords and Gray prepared his ice make. A giant hammer appeared on top of the knight but the girl had easily sliced it in half. Then she charged and the boy who tried to stop her with his spears but to no avail. They all got sliced by the redhead. The next moment she was pointing the tip of her sword at the boy's throat.

The scenarios like that continued for several hours until during one of Erza's attacks happened something she didn't expect. She was about to hit the boy with a hilt of her sword when he took his usual position. She expected a shield or maybe a hammer but she didn't expect a sword that appeared in ice mage's hands. The sword was exact replica of her own. He successfully blocked the attack. Now it was his turn to strike.

Gray had attacked the knight with moves that were far too similar to her own. Finally he managed to unarm Erza with a powerful swing of his blade. They both looked at each other in astonishment.

"How did you managed to do that?" asked the girl.

"I have a good memory. I don't know why I haven't done it before. Who knew I could beat the great Erza Scarlet at her own game." replied the boy with a smirk on his face. Then the girl conjured a spear and tried to attack her friend but he managed to dodge it. Then the ice mage created a spear of his own and their battle continued.

It rarely happened to Erza but she wanted to wipe that smirk of his face so badly. Their training continued for several hours. Some of the fights had been wining Erza and some was almost wining Gray.

It was getting late and they both were getting tired. Gray continued to copy her moves and one time she decided that maybe two can play this game. The girl put her fist on her palm and shouted 'Ice make: Spear' but nothing happened. Both teens looked at each other and then and then Gray started laughing. The knight started giggling which grew into an all out laughter.

"That was a really stupid idea wasn't it" said the girl as she wiped a few tears of joy from her eyes. Gray's outburst was reduced to chuckling. He walked up to the knight.

"Maybe you should strip. I always do better when I am half naked" said the ice mage with a smile.

"Watch you words perv" said Erza as she punched him lightly on the shoulder. She was smiling despite the threat.

The night had fallen over the forest. Two teens were lying in the grass gazing at the stars above them. They were tired had many cuts and bruises but nonetheless they were wearing smiles on their faces. The redhead put a palm near grays face and rolled over. She was almost lying on top of him but strangely they weren't embarrassed even for slightest.

"Gray thank you for helping you but I am curios why had agreed so quickly. You said it yourself you stubborn and you could've continued to struggle and protest. Have you agreed just because you are afraid of me that much?" asked the girl in a soft voice. The ice mage smiled but that smile looked kind of sad.

"You told me that you needed to become stronger for someone. That probably means you have lost that someone because you were too weak. I have agreed because I know the feeling far too well" explained the boy with a serious expression on his face.

"I am sorry for whoever you lost"

"Yeah me to" said the boy as he looked at his friend who was currently only a few inches from lying on top of him. Her hair had completely hided their heads. Gray looked at her eyes and then at her lips. He did managed get away with many things today so maybe he could get away with this as well. He put his hand around knight's waist and then lowered her on top of himself. Then he captured her lips in his own. He could die after this but at the moment he was thinking about one phrase, 'Worth it'.

The girl was surprised at first. The first thing that came to her mind was to punch him but after a second of thought she surprised both herself and the ice mage by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back. The kiss lasted for about a minute until they understood that they needed air to breathe. They pulled away from each other. Erza leant in and whispered into his ear.

"I don't remember asking you to teach me how to kiss. You do understand that I can kill you for this"

"Yes but I am the first one that kissed Erza Scarlet. I think it's something you can die for" whispered back the ice mage. The knight pulled back and smiled at Gray.

"I think I will kill you later" said the girl as she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. The boy smiled back.

They stood up and walked to their homes. Now Gray knew why that day two years ago was lucky.

"Wow ice brain I never knew you were head over hills for Erza" said Natsu.

"I have just kissed her once, droopy eyes" replied the ice mage.

"Actually that's a lie. We have kissed a lot more then that. Remember that time under the mistletoe on Christmas or that time at the mountains when you were teaching me the basics of ice magic" said the queen of fairies with a small blush.

"You had to say that?" asked the ice mage who was now blushing ten shades of red.

"Wait you know how to use ice magic" asked Lucy.

"Yes I do. We thought it was only fair that after he learned something from me he should teach me something. I am quite pathetic at it. I can show you what I can do" said the knight as she stood up. She started glowing and her usual attire was replaced with a pair of black jeans and a black bra that was probably the one she wore to the beach. Her hair was tied into a pony tail. A silver necklace was hanging on her neck. It had a small spear hanging on it. She looked like a female version of Gray.

The knight put a fist onto her palm. A blue magic circle appeared in front of her. She opened her fist and shoved a rose made out of ice.

"That's the most I can do" said the woman.

"Do you really need to dress like Gray to use ice magic?" wondered the blonde. Gray chuckled at that and Erza giggled.

"No but we thought it was funny to wear the same attire back in the past" said the ice mage. Then he did something unexpected. He pulled the girl by the hand into himself and captured her lips by his own. Titania wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. The usually noisy guild grew quiet for a few minutes. Then it erupted with cheers and whistles.

"So Titania how about we take things to the next level" asked the ice mage. He was really brave today. Natsu and Lucy had expected to see their friend flying out from the guild face first but it didn't happen.

"It's about time you asked me that and I guess I'll think about that" said the knight with a smile as she pulled Gray into another kiss.

"Hey where is Romeo" asked Wendy.

"He had left to the bar somewhere during the end of the story" replied Carla as she sipped her tea. The sky dragon slayer looked at the bar and indeed there he was siting at the bar talking with Mirajane about something.

"Thanks Romeo. You have really helped me with this two" said Mira with her usual smile. Then she put a cake in front of him. "Here is your reward".

The boy thanked the woman and started eating.

Then a boy about his age walked up to him. He had jet black hair that reached his shoulders. The boy was wearing black jacket and a pair of black pants. A hood was covering his face. He sat down besides the fire mage.

"I can't believe it had worked" said the stranger as he put a small sack of gold coins onto the table.

"It's good to have business with you my old friend" said the purple haired boy as he took the sack and put it into his pocket.

 **I hope you liked it. About the black haired kid. I am planning on making a fanfic about Romeo and that boy would be one of his best friends but until I write and post it you won't know who he is. I doubt that is a problem since he hadn't played that big of a role in this story. Reviews are welcomed and have a nice day.**


End file.
